Say Anything You Want, I'll Turn the Music Up
by narniaXisXhome
Summary: No girl pours a Coke over James Diamond's pretty little perfect head and gets away with it... so when James helps Harper get a job at the Palm Woods, she knows he has something up his sleeve. Then again, all's fair in love and war. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Big Time Party Girl

**Say Anything You Want, I'll Turn the Music Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the original characters and/or song titles and lyrics. Oh how I wish I owned those four boys though...**

******Chapter 1: Big Time Party Girl**

_You're looking for a boyfriend,_  
_I see that._  
_Give me time, you know I'm gonna be there._  
_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me. _  
_Can't you see all I really want to be _  
_Is your boyfriend._  
_Can't fight that...  
-"Boyfriend", Big Time Rush _******  
**

I was not normally the partying type. Somehow, though, I let my best friend Rain Reynolds convice me to go with her to Boulevard3, an under 21 club in LA this weekend to "boyfriend search", as she liked to call dressing extremely skanky and flirting with every hot guy on sight. Let's just say Rain has a _very _persuasive personality, and either way, at the point I was at in life I really _really _wanted a boyfriend. The last time I had one was in like fifth grade; in high school they're more trouble than they're worth. Plus, all the guys at Los Angeles High were not only immature with as much personality as a rock, there were only like two guys I would even _consider _dating, but then they went and did something jerky again. There were _plenty _of super hot guys at my church, but, of course, they were all jerks as well. I could never win when it came to boys.

Obviously I did not expect to find a decent guy at a _club_, but, you know, even just looking at eye candy was fun. Gosh, I was starting to seem _super _boy crazy like Rain. But I really wasn't. Not anymore than most girls, anyway.

"Ready to party hardy?" My best friend Rain asked, throwing her arm around my shoulder.

"I practiced my dougie all night," I said dryly. Rain rolled her eyes, because she knew I had been able to dougie for a while.

We walked across the student parking lot, Rain blabbing about hot guys. I stayed silent, sort of looking forward to clubbing, but wondering whether or not I really wanted to devote all my time and energy to a boyfriend. Sure, it would be nice to have arm candy, but was it really worth it? I already had so much on my plate as it was with both college and high school classes. I decided to just dance and party and skip the "boyfriend search", but not disclose that information to Rain...

"There are going to be _so many hot _dudesss there... Earth to Harper!"

I shook my head. "Get in." I reached inside my door to unlock the passenger's side for her. I drove to her house, because she had all the "materials" to get ready. Lucky for me, she lived less than a mile away. Unfortunately, the streets in our town were all one way, so to get from my house from hers I had to go all the way around town...

"So I found you the _perfect_ outfit," Rain said as we walked in her front door. Did I mention Rain was rich? She lived in an average size house, but she always had a new piece of jewelry, new clothes, etc. Therefore, she was always getting _me _things on certain occasions. Apparently boyfriend search was an occasion that warranted a new outfit.

"Do I _want _to see it?" Knowing Rain, it would be very-well maybe not _very very_-skanky. The reason I knew she had _bought _me a new outfit and was not simply letting me wear one of hers? There was no way Rain and I could fit in each other's clothes. She wasn't fat, but she was big boned and around 3 sizes bigger than me. I was abnormally skinny even though I rarely exercised and I ate a lot. Most days I didn't even care how I looked.

"You'll love it," she promised me, but I didn't believe her. I won't even describe the last outfit she gave me. I sighed though, giving in.

"Just don't overdo the makeup..." I warned her; she grinned. I prayed she would hurry up, because suddenly I was antsy to get to the club. There were plenty of clubs that let in under 21s in LA, but Boulevard3 was the only one close to us, although I was sure we could get into _any _club in LA, even without fake ids. But anyway, I wasn't the party type...

* * *

"_1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls, we're gonna party like it's the end of the world. Let's get it started..."_

A song about partying like it's the end of the world was playing over Boulevard3's speakers as I tried to push my way in the door after the bouncer okayed my id. The place was too packed to wait for Rain and our friend Faith that we picked up after leaving Rain's house. Inside the club was not nearly as packed as it was right around the door. So much for this being fun...

I did a once over of the room. Our boyfriend search would not be successful, I could tell, because there was not a free male in the room. Apparently every other girl had the same idea to find a boyfriend at Boulevard3, because every guy in there was being flirted with by some desperate girl or already had a girlfriend or was going to have a girlfriend in two seconds.

I felt so stupid. I saw a lot of people I knew from school, but I felt lost. I didn't belong there. Sure, I looked the part: Rain forced me to wash my hair then let it dry naturally, and wouldn't let me run a Chi over so it was curly and wavy and thick, nearly to the point of frizzy. I wanted to punch her in the face. Then she did a gray smokey eye on me with cat-eyed gel eyeliner over that. The rest of my makeup she did pretty natural looking except for my lips, which where a dull plum-red. The outfit was a white shirt with a gray and black cross design on the front; the neckline was so low that I wanted to pull it up every few seconds to avoid spillage, but Rain already instructed me not to or she would cut my hand off-"You need to show off your assets," she'd said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively then cracking up. I shook my head. Over the top was a black "boob jacket", as Rain called it, one of those jackets that were a little longer than short sleeves and ended at the bottom of my boobs. Finishing it off I had on dark skinny jeans with black high top Converse.

I wanted out, so I started to make my way back to the crowd around the door quickly. I was starting to feel clausterphobic. Why had I thought this would be fun? I had been to small rave-esque parties before, but this was beyond my capacity. This had been a bad, bad idea.

My vision swam as I pushed my way around grinding dancers. I had to reach Rain and Faith and tell them I was leaving, they could either come with or find another ride.

I had bumped into so many people in my way I barely noticed anymore. Until I accidentally elbowed a guy in the side and he swiftly moved in front of me to block my way. I was scared at first because he towered almost a foot over me and I could see huge muscles bulging from under his t-shirt sleeves, but when I looked up at his face and saw the condescending smirk I thought, _Oh, Lord._

"Hello there," he said seductively. _Seductively? _"You look a little lost." He was one of those cocky pretty boys that thought he was all that and flirted with every girl he saw and thought he could get any and every girl he wanted, I could tell just by his demeanor and the way he was standing in front of me. And by the way he flipped his hair when he saw me looking at his face. Gosh.

He held out his hand and out of courtesy I reached out to shake it. But instead of shaking it, he brought my hand up to his lips and gently kissed it. Turning up the charm. I didn't know whether to be flattered or appalled. "I'm James. James Diamond."

He really was gorgeous, with his long-ish brown hair that fell over huge hazel eyes that were framed by the biggest and most perfect eyelashes I had ever seen. And don't get me started on those muscles and that flawless tan skin and perfect white smile... Too bad he _knew _he was beautiful, and I couldn't stand boys that were constantly looking at themselves in the mirror and flipping and combing their hair. I liked down to earth boys that were confident but not cocky, boys that cared about hygiene and a little fashion but not consumed with their appearance to the point of being more vain than every female combined. I can't even describe how much I suddenly detested this James Diamond and his type. Suddenly the kiss on my hand made him a douchebag, and if I'd had a drink I would have poured it over that perfectly placed head of his. I was not a girl who could be bought by flattery, flirting, and good looks.

He was waiting expectantly. "Okay... Well, no, I'm not lost, James Diamond. I was just on my way out, actually." I didn't even bother lying and saying 'nice to meet you' or any crap like that.

I tried to push past him, but as I mentioned before he had _huge _muscles and was very fast because he blocked my way. "I never got your name," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Harper," I replied, then realized I should have probably lied. I tried to get past him again.

This guy was very persistent; he moved in front of me again. "I'm in a band," he said, dropping his voice an octave, and it seemed kind of random to me. Then I realized his reasoning, and also realized it would be fun to tease him.

"Really?" I asked fake-excitedly. "What kind of band?" I was playing dumb blonde, but from the self-satisfied smile on his face he thought he had made a dent and impressed me. Gosh I wanted to do something to make him humble...

"A boy band," he replied, completely buying it. It took every ounce of self-control I had not to laugh.

"A...boy band?" I sputtered. "Boy bands died in the 90's."

"You're mean," he pouted, then continued as if I hadn't just wounded him. "That song that was just on? That was me." "Blow" by Ke$ha was playing now, and I had no memory of what had just played because I hadn't recognized it.

"That's nice," I said dismissively. I realized since he was so dumb and self-absorbed being a tease would be no fun. He loved himself too much for any blow to his ego to stick. "I really have to go now."

And just when he was finally going to let me through, someone grabbed my shoulders from behind.

"Hell-ooo," Rain drawled, staring openly at James as she peeked her head around mine then came to my side. "Harper, when were you planning to introduce us to your _hot _friend?"

James flipped his hair and grinned. I needed to bring this guy down a notch. I nodded to the soda in Faith's hand. "Can I have a sip?"

Faith handed me her Coke. "My 'hot' friend is James," I said to no one in particular. "But don't let the 'hotness' fool you. Inside is nothing but ugly, and his brain is only set one one person: him. He's obsessed with himself, completely shallow and vain, and thinks he's God's gift to women." I didn't have to know him at all to make this judgement, because I had encountered plenty of his kind. "I doubt he has any _real _friends, just other shallow people who use each other."

James took a moment to digest what I'd just said then started to protest. "Save it. And next time, save the flirting for some dumb, desperate slut. What do you take me for?"

And with that I poured the Coke over James Diamond's head.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Time Trouble

**Say Anything You Want, I'll Turn the Music Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the original characters and/or song titles and lyrics. Oh how I wish I owned those four boys though...**

**Chapter 2: Big Time Trouble**

Okay, so maybe I was out of line. All James Diamond had done was flirt with me and be his shallow, self-obsessed self. But someone was going to set him straight at some point in his life, so better me do it now than someone do it later when he was even more ill equipped.. I only felt bad for one second as the Coke began to drip from the tips of his hair and face to his white t-shirt, forming a bloom of brown.

"Harper!" Rain was appalled. She rushed to James's side and, always the flirt, had her boobs awful close to his muscular arm. "Are you okay?"

I ignored them and dug around in my purse. "Here," I handed some quarters to Faith. "Sorry. Get another one or something. I'm leaving. Are you guys ready?"

"But we just got here!" Rain pouted, clutching James's arm. Way to be obvious.

"Fine, stay." I had avoided looking at his face until this point, but now I finally looked James dead in the eye. He held my gaze, unwavering. The bright smile glowing smile and cocky smirk were gone. He should have looked pathetic with Coke dripping everywhere, but he didn't (if anything he looked even hotter, but I would never admit that). At first he looked at me in shock, like he had never even imagined I would diss him so blatantly and publicly. Sorry to disappoint. I saw the flash of anger for a second before he finally broke the gaze. He was too much of a pretty boy to scare me though. He shook his head so that Coke flew everywhere, drops landing on me as was probably his intention.

Right after that I walked back toward the door just as he walked toward the bathroom. I pushed through all the people that were still in line. I didn't care whether or not Rain and Faith were following me. One thing I learned tonight, I was _officially never _going to be the partying type. I was stupid not to have expected some shallow douchebag would flirt with me; that always happens at clubs, especially since guys are only after one thing.

I didn't need a boyfriend. Ever. More trouble than they're worth, just what I'd always told myself.

I walked to my car as I fumbled in my purse for my keys. I was still blowing off steam, and I really had no idea why, why I was so pissed. Okay, so maybe I did know: why couldn't the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen be amazing, have a great, selfless personality yet be a flirt, just not a jerky flirt? Or self-obsessed?

I should have had some fun for one night, I scold myself. I should have let James Diamond flirt with me, dance with me, maybe even kiss me just for this one night; I would never see him again, and he _was _gorgeous, and I was thinking about how soft his lips had been when they kissed my hand...

_STOP IT! Don't stoop so low just for a guy's looks! It's the _personality, _not the looks that matter... What in the world are you doing, Harper Alexis Rae, thinking like that?_

I sighed as I continued through the parking lot. It was empty right now, since everyone was inside Boulevard3. I stopped where I'd parked and, having had no luck in finding my keys, brought my purse up to my face and searched as best as I could in the dark.

I finally found them. I looked up with a sigh of relief...and my car wasn't there. _No problem_, I told myself. _You parked somewhere else and just _thought _you'd parked here_. I was about 90 percent sure _this _was where I parked though...

I wandered aimlessly around the lot, but my car was nowhere. I was the (not-so) proud owner of a white 1992 Honda Civic. It was an old piece of junk that constantly needed fixing, but I got it for $500, which was all I had when I got my license a few months ago. It wasn't that hard to find in a parking lot like this where most of the cars were really nice and new and shiny.

"WHERE IS MY CAR?" I screamed to the sky after I had circled the lot at least two times. I pulled out my old falling-to-pieces Metro Piece-of-Crap (PCS) flip phone and texted both Rain and Faith. _911! Car's gone! _I'm one of those people who hates all forms of chat and textspeak...

I walked back to Boulevard3's doors. I pushed through the dwindling line, cutting people and pissing them off. I didn't care. I was about to push my way in when a hulking bouncer stopped me.

"Excuse me, Miss, back of the line's back there." He pointed with a meaty finger.

"No, you don't understand, I've already been inside, see?" I held up my hand to show him the stamp that granted me club access, but not access to alcohol. "I just really need my friends to come out. I have to get them..."

The bouncer shook his head. "I'm sorry, you'll have to wait at the end."

_WHAT THE HECK! _

I texted my friends again. _Hurry up and get out here! We have no way of getting home! GET YOUR SKANK BUTTS OUT HERE!_

I was hyperventilating now. My mother was going to _kill _me. Then bring me back, make me clean up the mess, and kill me again. If my car had simply been towed or stolen or whatever, she would have just killed me, which I could deal with. But when she found out I was at a _club _when I was supposed to be at Rain's... Royally screwed. _So, make something up_, the little devil on my shoulder told me. _Say you were at the movies or something. _I was a terrible liar though...

In an attempt to calm myself down, I began walking again as I waited for Rain and Faith. I stopped short when I saw James Diamond in the parking lot, walking toward a car that had three other males standing around it. I was at a far enough distance where I could eavesdrop but not be seen.

"Dude, what happened to you?" The blonde one said as James approached.

"And why did you go to a club without telling us?" The Hispanic one asked in mock anger. "Seriously, though," he added.

"Just get in the car," James said angrily, and all four boys got in. It was a _really _nice convertible that looked almost new. The short-haired brunette was the one driving.

I realized I had a choice here. I could ask for a ride, which would be suicide considering I'd just poured a drink over that shallow pretty boy's head—but the other boys seemed like the type that would help if James weren't in the car—or I could walk miles to Rain's house, or I could call someone to pick me up. I had no one to call; none of my friends could drive, and the ones that could were at colleges far away...

_Walk_, I told myself. I didn't know them, they could be psycho rapists or something, and I would be better off asking some other random stranger for a ride. It sank in how _fully _screwed I was now as I realized I would never hitchhike and Rain and Faith would also kill me for making them walk.

_Hey, I'm going to die when my mom finds out anyway_, I told myself. _What's the worst they can do to me? _

I texted them both again. _Well, I'm walking home. Bye. Call your parents to pick you up if you want to get killed._

_

* * *

_

**James's revenge plot begins in the next chapter (sort of) *muahaha*! XD Thanks for all the great feedback you guys! BTR will start being more involved in the next few chapters too.**

**-Ky**


	3. Chapter 3: Big Time Job

**Say Anything You Want, I'll Turn the Music Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the original characters and/or song titles and lyrics. Oh how I wish I owned those four boys though...**

**Chapter 3: Big Time Job**

A job. That was my punishment for "getting my car towed". (Even though technically it was my mother's fault. She didn't pay my insurance for the month or renew my registration, then "forgot" to tell me I couldn't be driving it or it would get towed at any given time no matter where I parked. I'd told her my Civic was parked in front of Rain's house—I had ended up going back to her place at the end of the night after I finished freaking out and she called a friend to come pick us up outside Boulevard3—that we'd been at her house all night. In spite of my terrible lying, she bought it.)

So I needed money if I wanted to get my car out of the impound—which required renewing both the insurance and registration before I could even pay for _that—_and I was flat broke. Saturday was my allotted time to scour as many businesses as I could. It was two weeks till summer vacation, so even though I needed a car _now_, it was the ideal time to get my applications in and get called back without worrying about school. Originally I'd planned on taking college classes at the community college this summer, but I also needed money for those anyway.

So far I'd been around the immediate area of LA and _no one_ was hiring, not even the fast food places. I hadn't dressed up for nothing, so I put in a few applications anyway. Now I decided to try some swanky Hollywood places; I would probably make more money at those anyway, if I could get by with having no experience whatsoever.

Record companies were everywhere. Rocque Records, Hawk Records... I loved music more than anything, but I didn't have the musical ability—I couldn't sing or play instruments to save my life—to work at one.

I was dressed professionally, but that didn't change the fact that the only thing I was good at was school (I couldn't lie, sing or play an instrument, get a boyfriend or flirt with a boy. That leaves school).

I continued walking until I walked straight past a large grandiose building... and backtracked. The Palm Woods. Where up-and-coming Hollywood stars live and have fun all day long in the lounge, near the pool, with other almost-famous people... Palm Woods was notorious. Even Lindsay Lohan stayed there. So I've heard anyway. I bet they payed _real _good, judging by the size and the amount of rich tenants. Not that they would hire a commoner, but this day was all about _trying_, and the worst that could happen was not getting a job while simultaneously getting kicked out...

I drew in a breath, steeled myself, and strutted through the door. The lobby of Palm Woods was larger than any hotel's that I had been in, with Hollywood's future and current stars lounging in the chairs and on couches. I took it in for a moment then went up to the front desk. A desk plaque that said "MANAGER" was on the counter; an overweight man wearing glasses and a suit with a name tag that said "R. Bitters" stood behind it.

"Hello," I said cheerily, putting on my I'm-confident-and-have-this-job-in-the-bag face. "I'm Harper Rae."

"Is that name supposed to mean something to me?" R. Bitters asked. His voice was annoying and nasally, and he seemed really mean. "If you're not an actress or singer, I'm not interested."

I ignored him. "I was just wondering if you were hiring." I smiled like a sweet little girl.

He snorted. "No," he said, closing the case.

Normally I wouldn't take defeat so easily, but with this guy I knew being my feisty self would get me nowhere but kicked out. So I smiled friendly once again and was just about to turn and walk off when a voice said, "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" That voice sounded vaguely familiar. I looked to my side where the voice had come from...

MOTHER—

"James," I said in a too sweet voice. "What are you doing here?" James Diamond was leaning against the front desk with a condescending smirk on his face. Not a smirk like the last time I saw him, but more of a payback-is-now-immanent smirk. _Oh shi-talking mushrooms..._

"Uh, I live here," he said in a _duh! _voice. "What are _you _doing here?"

"_I _was just leaving," I said. I started to back away again. I normally wouldn't have apologized, and it was the worst fate imaginable that I would try and apply at the place James Diamond lived—because I had planned on never ever seeing him again; LA's a big place. I should have guessed though after he mentioned his band—but now seeing him here I did feel just a little bad. "And look, I'm sorry about the other night—"

"She was asking for a job!" Bitters interrupted me with a maniacal laugh. "Can you believe it?"

James smiled wide. "Bitters," he said, making his pitch go up and down several times in just that one word, "give the girl a job." Bitters scoffed. James stepped toward me and put his arm around my shoulder. "How can you resist this face? Make a face," he whispered to me loudly. I pushed his arm off my shoulder but pouted, playing along. Hey, if this guy had forgiven me and was going to get me a job at the famous Palm Woods...why not?

"Easily," Bitters said, dismissing us.

"Okay," James said. "But how can you resist...this face?" As he said 'this face' he did this really weird thing where he moved his head and wiggled his fingers on either side of it. Was this guy serious? He was, he was totally serious, he was that dumb.

"Even more easily," Bitters said. "I hate you. Why on earth would I do anything for you?" I was starting to like this guy...kind of. If it hadn't been me getting money and a job at stake.

James Diamond made a face at him, then jumped over the desk, knocking a bunch of stuff off on the way. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited, even though my gut told me I should leave right then. Maybe I stayed because I wanted to see what this guy was capable of or how he could manage to coax this (no pun intended) bitter man.

When Bitters and James Diamond got done whispering fiercely to each other, James emerged from behind the desk, this time walking around it the proper way.

"Well..." Bitters said somewhat reluctantly. "I can't afford to spend anymore money. But we have been needing a pool boy...or girl. You can start today." I was instantly suspicious. There was no way _on earth _this guy would ever have hired me. I cast a sideways glance at James. What had he done? What had he said that was so convincing it made R. Bitters hire me on the spot? I knew it was nothing about my overtly charming personality, that was for sure. A bribe maybe? A promise of something? I vowed to myself to get to the bottom of it.

Bitters reached from behind the counter and handed me what I assumed to be my new uniform. It was folded up and I didn't bother unfolding it to see what it looked like.

"James, dude," the cute Hispanic boy from the car the other night ran up breathless, interrupting us, "Gustavo will _kill _us if we're late again. Come on!" The other two guys I had seen the other night stood at the doors of the Palm Woods, looking annoyed and waving for James and this other boy to hurry over there. He ran off again without even waiting for James to follow.

"Welcome to the Palm Woods, Pool Girl," Bitters said.

Either I was totally lucky or totally screwed.

* * *

**Thanks again for all the support you guys! So, I already have a revenge plot, but I would love to hear what you guys think James should do to get back at Harper just for the heck of it...**

**And can I just say I want to see urFrenz SOOO bad? I can't stop watching the trailer, James looks sooooo gorgeous! Gosh that little hair flip haha. Does anyone know when it's coming to DVD?... Go watch the trailer and support James if you haven't yet!**

**And don't forget to vote EVERY DAY for BTR to win best show and best band at the '11 KCAs on the nick website!**

**xoxoKy**


	4. Chapter 4: Big Time Big Mouth

**Say Anything You Want, I'll Turn the Music Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the original characters and/or song titles and lyrics. Oh how I wish I owned those four boys though...**

**Chapter 4: Big Time Big Mouth**

Two weeks ago I'd struck a deal with Bitters. Until school let out for summer, I only had to work weekends-Friday after school, all day Saturday, and afternoons on Sunday. Whatever James had said to him must have been magic, because he shockingly agreed. The catch: now that it was summer I had to work all day every day until the Palm Woods pool closed; my one ultimatum was that I still could only work afternoons on Sunday or I wouldn't work at all ("___You're _the one who came to ___me f_or a job," Bitters had reminded me, but other than that he didn't argue).

Summer also meant the Palm Woods kids lounging around all day every day, with me doing their every bidding. That's what my job ___really _was: someone needed a towel, I got one for them. Sunscreen? Let me put that on your shoulders and back for you. Smoothie? Coming right up. Bitters was the worst. Instead of managing the Palm Woods, as was his job, he would clear out the pool area so he had it all to himself while I waited on him hand and foot. Until, of course, James and his crew started trouble and took back the pool.

This is what I learned about James's posse: the Hispanic was Carlos Garcia, aka Carlitos, and he constantly wore his hockey helmet no matter what. The blonde was Kendall Knight (whose mom was the only one caring for all four boys), and the brunette was Logan Mitchell, the brainiac. Together, they were Big Time Rush.

The other guys were actually not so bad; Kendall was really down to earth and cool, Logan wanted to be a doctor and didn't fit in with the others at all, and the only one I could even ___kind of _see James being best friends with was Carlos, because Carlos had a very... child-like manner that made him naive yet dumb like James. At least he was the good kind of dumb though, like he just didn't know any better. Hang out with self-absorbed stupid James long enough and I guess that's what happens. Anyway, so I was wrong about his friends, I'll be the first to admit that; although it ___was _a shock to me that he could be so close to such considerate, selfless people. But how ___they _could stand to put up with James is beyond me. Under all that perfect hair is... more perfect hair. Then, nothing. But air.

Today was different than my first few days at work. Because my best friend ventured into this place for famous people to come visit me on the job. But she made a _huge _mistake and went and opened her big mouth, because she never _ever _can shut up about _anything_. But perhaps I am getting ahead of myself.

Carlos and James were lying on towels by the pool like every other day, trying to get tans that _neither _of them needed, Kendall and his girlfriend—and one of my newly acquired friends and the star of one of my favorite shows _New Town High—_Jo Taylor were under the shaded area at a table playing cards with Logan and Camille Roberts, his ex and the second of the two friends I'd made here. Jo and Camille were the only non-airheaded actresses residing at the Palm Woods, as well as two of the only people here who didn't look down on me for "not being famous" and for "stooping so low" as to get a job around famous people to "make myself feel better about being a lowlife."

I had to wear a stupid uniform that caused the sun to beat down on me even more than it already did; the outfit was navy, so I was a magnet for absorbing heat. And it consisted of suit pants. _Suit pants_. And a blazer (but whenever Bitters wasn't around the blazer came off. The upside: I got my own name tag. It was gold. Except, it didn't actually say my name. It said _Pool Boy_, because apparently there had either been a pool boy before me, or Bitters had planned on me being male. I was betting if there was a pool boy he quit because he was tired of feeling like a slave. Either way, a gold name tag is a gold name tag). Under the blazer I had to wear white, so I usually wore a white tank. I was planning to have a long discussion with my boss about a change in attire. Someday. Maybe I could bat my eyelashes and get James to work his magic for me again...

I was walking past the side of the pool to go inside and get some towels when someone yelled, "Pool Girl!" I knew exactly who it was: the one person besides Bitters who took to using me as a personal do-my-every-bidding slave. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned around to face James Diamond.

"What?" I shot. He was just lying on that towel facing the sun with his eyes closed like a prince. Like the entire universe revolved around him.

"Bring me a strawberry banana smoothie," he said. He was always so demanding. "Please," he tacked on, opening his eyes bending his head farther to look at me towering above him, batting those thick full eyelashes.

I could have a) done it or b) flat out said no. Instead I smirked. "Why dearest James," I said in a fake saccharine-sweet voice, "that's probably not the most wise idea. Need I remind you what happened the last time I had a drink in my hand around you?"

James frowned, but Carlos opened his eyes, bent back to look at me, and cracked up. "Bro, _that's _her? You never told us? Oh my God!"

I turned back around, ignoring them, and went inside to get those towels from a supply closet. When I came back outside, a folded stack in my arms that reached barely below my eyes, I saw a bright red shirt, curly blonde hair, and a figure I would recognize anywhere chatting it up with Carlos and James, who were now sitting up on their towels and turned around to face her. Rain's fists were on her hips, and her back was to me; I must've been invisible behind so many white towels, exactly like a servant, because apparently Carlos didn't see me either. But James caught my eye, then smirked. I knew immediately I was the topic of conversation, and I paused to eavesdrop.

"Think you could score me a date?" Carlos was saying to Rain. I could tell he was sort of joking, yet not. "If she can pour a drink over Jamesy's head and get away with it, she is definitely _awesome_."

Rain laughed. She was about to say something, but then James interjected, seemingly forgetting I was listening, "You _don't _want to go out with her. She's _evil_."

Rain laughed again. "Harper? She's harmless. She just... doesn't have much experience. Her last 'boyfriend' was in, what, first grade?" I knew I should have stopped her there, but something held me in place. "Heck, I don't know how she can _resist. _Sometimes I question whether she even likes _boys_ at all..."

"Rain!" I screamed, then threw the towels at her. James cracked up; Carlos and Rain were shocked, finally realizing I was there.

"Chillax, Harp, you _know _I was only joking." She turned to the boys. "I was only joking. I know for a fact that Harper likes boys, but still, Harp," she turned back to me, "you're like a nun or something."

My cheeks were burning. I was going to _kill _her. "What are you even doing here? I have to get back to work." I bent down and started to pick up the towels.

"I was just coming to see my bestie in her new habitat," Rain replied nonchalantly. "Plus, you know, when there's an opportunity to meet, _hot famous _guys..." she trailed off and then winked at the two BTR boys.

"I think you should go," I said. "You shouldn't be at the Palm Woods. If my boss finds out you're here and you're _not _famous... Just go, Rain, we'll talk later, okay?"

She looked slightly hurt, then put on her brave face. "Fine. Sorry I'm such a good friend that I didn't want you to be lonely which, apparently, pissed you off."

"Good friend? Rain, you know you're my best friend and I'd take a bullet for you, but sometimes you just don't know when to keep your freaking big mouth shut about other people. I'd really prefer to have this conversation somewhere else, but seriously, would it _kill _you to not talk for 5 minutes?"

I could tell I'd really hurt her. But she had embarrassed me by telling two boys what _no _guys were supposed to know about me unless I told them myself.

"I was just leaving anyway," Rain said, and without a backward glance, she stormed out of the Palm Woods.


	5. Chapter 5: Big Time Misunderstanding

**Say Anything You Want, I'll Turn the Music Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the original characters and/or song titles and lyrics. Oh how I wish I owned those four boys though...**

******Chapter 5: Big Time Misunderstanding**

I stared after Rain. I knew I should go after her. I just couldn't make myself do it because, I told myself, I had to get back to work before Bitters caught me fraternizing and fired me. I had never in my life imagined I would choose money over friendship, but then I also told myself that she had needed to be put back in line. I didn't know where this sudden boldness–between me pouring a coke over James's head and telling off Rain–was coming from.

I began to pick up the towels and refold them for the second time. I ignored the boys as Carlos cleared his throat then shuffled off. I could feel James still staring at me. I tried to make myself refuse to look up and give him that satisfaction, but for once I couldn't help myself. I actually _wanted _him to make some snide remark about what a horrible friend I was, because I knew I deserved it and the worse I felt the better.

But when I looked up at him, there was no evil payback glint in those hazel eyes. Instead James was staring at me with sympathy. That only served to make the burning behind my own eyes worse, and I roughly looked away.

When a tan hand handed me a perfectly folded white towel, I had no choice but to look at him again. I wanted to say thanks, I tried, but all that came out of my mouth was a choked sound.

To my surprise–and dismay, because honestly, not only did I want him to make me feel bad, I actually enjoyed this hate game between us, except for, you know, awaiting his revenge and everything–he didn't even laugh. Instead he just said, "Fighting with friends sucks."

I let out a choked laugh. "Like you would know. You and your little group are perfect."

"It's just like when siblings fight," James said. "Friends fight too. You'll make up though."

I shook my head sadly. "You don't know Rain." I wished he would just leave me alone so I could put the stack of towels over my face and cry. He handed me another one.

"Once," he said, not to me in particular because he was looking off in the distance and his eyes had a far off look, "I kissed Logan's girlfriend. It wasn't like, on purpose. We were both audition for a part in the same show and when we were running lines it just...happened. But he was super mad. Another time, I left BTR to go solo. I didn't think they'd ever take me back. But they did. No matter what, we're still friends." He looked at me again.

"That's your friends. They have big hearts." Unlike you, I didn't say. "Rain, she... she has a big heart, but she takes every insult to heart. She's not the type to forgive. She's too... outspoken. To be honest she's too much of a bitch, pardon my mouth."

"Just try apologizing," James said and handed me the last towel.

"You know," I said to him, "I misjudged you. You're really not a completely shallow person after all."

As soon as I said that, finally, _finally_ he got an evil look in his eyes. "So. Is it true then?"

"Is what true?" I asked absentmindedly. Now that he was back to only caring about himself I was back to being mean and ignoring him.

"You don't date boys?"

"There's just no one worth dating." Suddenly I caught what he'd said. "Wait. There's a difference in not dating _period _and not dating boys. I just don't date."

"_Sure_," he said. "Now it all makes sense. How you could resist _this_." He did that thing where he wiggled his fingers and moved his head.

"I am _not _a lesbian!" I said. "My point about Rain made. You have _no _business in my love life whatsoever. When I find a guy worth dating, I will date him. Every guy I've met to this day has been a douchebag though."

He was smirking, and I realized letting my guard down had been a mistake. I would never _ever _trust that he was anything but concerned for himself again. I also vowed to myself that I would _never _apologize to Rain–or even accept an apology from her–for putting me in this position. Thanks to her, James was going to tell _everyone _at the Palm Woods that I was a lesbian. I would have to come up with something else to get him back. Before that, though, I needed to–

"Better get back to work, Pool _Boy_," James whispered super close to my ear, and I wondered how he'd got there. And now that he thought I only liked girls, the 'Pool Boy' thing would mean so much more to him. "Bitters is coming."

I looked up, and sure enough, he was. I headed off to give the people who'd asked their towels, if they even wanted or needed them anymore. When I looked back, James was already gone. I told myself not to care what anyone in this place thought about me or thought I was–"Keep your hopes up high and your head down low," I quoted A Day To Remember in my head–but in the back of my mind I couldn't help but care, no matter how low a profile I kept.

I had no car, no best friend, a mom who made my life a living hell, and now a gorgeous volatile boy spreading lies about me and my character to everyone I had to see and deal with everyday, making my life even more hell. I wanted to curl up and just cry more than I ever had in my life.


	6. Chapter 6: Big Time Apology

**Say Anything You Want, I'll Turn the Music Up**

**Chapter 6: Big Time Apology**

I just told Camille everything.

I had been in the Palm Woods' public bathroom during my lunch break, crying my eyes out thanks to the whole Rain/James thing. I looked a hot mess, with so much smudged and running eyeliner; like a zombie or dead girl in a horror movie. I**'**d had one of those rough brown napkins crumpled in my hand, poised to wipe my eyes, when she'd walked in. Obviously I couldn't compose myself fast enough; even though I had been trying to stop, I was still all snot and tears.

"Oh my God, honey." Camille had rushed to my side. "What's wrong?"

At first I'd just shaken my head, wiped roughly under my left eye with the paper towel, crumpled it even more, and threw it in the trash can. Then I**'**d said, "I have to get back to work." I hadn't been sobbing anymore, but the second I said that tears once again flowed silently down my cheeks.

Camille had grabbed my arm then pulled me down so we were sitting right in front of the sinks. At that point I hadn't cared if Bitters fired me. It was just so nice to have someone to talk to. So I told hereverything. About what was going on with James, what had just happened with Rain, and the reason I was stuck in this stupid job.

She'd just listened.

Finally Camille said, "You should talk to Rain."

I shook my head. "Rain doesn't forgive people. Not even her best friend."

She sat there a little bit longer. "Have you ever thought about getting into acting? It's a better gig than being a Palm Woods slave."

I laughed. Me. An actor. Actually, when I thought about it, it didn't seem half bad. Plus, I could probably be pretty good at it. I was always pretending around people.

She laughed too, then after it got silent again she said, "You know, James is actually a real sweetheart Once you get to know him underneath that tan. He's always putting others first."

Okay, that was exactly the WRONG thing to say. The second time in one day I had let my guard down to the wrong person, a person who had ulterior motives. I snorted. "Yeah, whatever. Honestly, I don't care to know him any better."

I stood up and was about to walk out of the bathroom. Before I made even made it to the door Camille grabbed my arm again.

"Look, I bet James feels really bad–"

"Yeah, no. He only _enjoys _tormenting me and only me. I messed with his ego. In his mind I deserve douche treatment."

"–_and_," she continued as if I hadn't just interrupted her, "I bet if you go out there right now he'll apologize." I wouldn't put it past her to text him while I was on my way out and _make _him apologize.

"But first we need to get you fixed up..."

* * *

Camille had some makeup remover in her bag, so she had completely removed my screwed up eyeliner and reapplied some of her fancy expensive kind. I almost looked like I could be famous. She fixed my hair into a low chignon then stated that I was ready to go back to work.

I knew I took a way longer break than I was supposed to; I was braced for the worst. So I was shocked when I walked out of the bathroom and Bitters was nowhere in sight.

As I headed back outdoors, Camille followed, as did more whispers and glances than ever before. I thought I was just being paranoid when I heard someone 'cough', "Dyke!" but I knew I hadn't imagined it when Camille whispered, "Head up," from behind me.

We hadn't even made it to the doors of the Palm Woods when none other than James Diamond himself appeared in front of me.

"Hey, Harp...er...Harp_er_. Look, I feel really bad about how I've been acting..." He seemed _mostly _sincere.

"So I want to apologize. And I want you to accept. So I'm giving you VIP passes and tickets to Big Time Rush's next concert. In a week." _WHAT?_

I said nothing. What was I supposed to say? Yes, I accept! I'd never even listened to Big Time Rush before, and since James Diamond was in the band I was half convinced they were a talentless cookie cutter crappy pop band.

"Well, what do you say?" He gave me huge puppy dog hazel eyes and sort of unconsciously fluttered his eyelashes.

What do I say? I say I'm entirely too bighearted and forgiving.


	7. Chapter 7: Big Time Idea

**Chapter 7: Big Time Idea**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush.**

"I don't know," I sighed, picking at a fringe on a burgundy pillow. "I don't trust him. Like, at all."

"If you don't mind my asking," Jo said, "what exactly happened with you and James?"

We were in Camille's apartment (her dad wasn't there at the moment), having a talk about whether I should take James's supposed peace offering or not. It smelled fishy to me (especially since when he said VIP pass_es _he really meant _a _VIP _pass, _and likewise with the _ticket_), just like he used getting me this job to make me his personal slave. Camille, however, seemed to think he was genuine about it (because she "knew James really well" and she "knew he really had a big heart and wasn't as bad as I thought he was"), but I was still unconvinced (he might do something like in _Carrie _and pour pig's blood on me or something in front of thousands of people) so we were asking Jo for her opinion. They were sitting on the couch while I was sitting on the floor at the base of it, worrying the pillow.

I sighed again at having to rehash it all to someone else. "Basically I poured a coke over his head not knowing who he was or that I would wound his poor weak ego and that he'd go ballistic, and he's been out to get me ever since."

"Wow," Jo said. "Well... that's James."

"Hey, the concert _is _here in L.A.," Camille said, "so we'll both be there."

"Yeah," Jo said. "There's no way James can get some kind of payback with us backing you. And I'll tell Kendall to make sure James doesn't try anything or have anything planned."

"And I'll tell James to lay off you. If I threaten him and scare him, he'll have no choice." Camille shrugged nonchalantly.

"Thanks, you guys." They were being such great friends to me. But somehow that made me feel sorry about Rain even more. She should be here as well helping me with this. No matter how "freaking hot" she thought he was; in the long run she'd still take my side.

Suddenly that gave me an idea.

"I'll be right back." I jumped up and threw the pillow on the couch. "Hey!" Camille squealed, and I knew I'd accidentally hit her with it. I looked back to apologize, but it turned out she'd caught it anyway and was just being a drama queen.

I opened her door only to find Logan outside of it with her hand poised to knock.

"Oh. Hey," he said. "I was just looking for—"

"She's in there," I said, gesturing back into the room with my head. Logan was so obviously still utterly smitten with Camille. (And still friends with James, which I couldn't grasp, after she and James had kissed—which I also couldn't grasp. Camille had just shrugged and said, "He's hot, okay?" Yeah, he was hot, but who would kiss _that _jerk?—while she was still with Logan. I probably would never have forgiven James if it was me.) "Do you know where I can find James?"

Logan shrugged. "Check our room. He's been locked up in there all day working on writing a song."

I shook my head. "God knows with him it's just gonna be 'my hair is so beautiful', 'girl, look at my beautiful face...'" I cracked up, and Logan laughed too.

"I can't say I disagree. Then again, we have written a few amazing songs on our album..."

I didn't say _co_-written outloud. "I doubt he helped," I said again, lacking faith in not just his but BTR's songwriting skills. Their music _was _pretty cool and catchy, but again, _co_-written. And only like 3 songs at that, _if _that. I doubted they could even play legit instruments too.

"Cool. Thanks," I said before Logan could reply to that comment.

* * *

**James/Gustavo POV**

James walked into Rocque Records, checking his phone as he did so—but not before catching his reflection and smiling at it in the glass door. He had texted Kelly and told her he was coming alone and asked her to warn Gustavo. He would be very upset if she hadn't; he had other things to do, like write the _real _song he was going to play at the L.A. show, not this decoy he was about to ask Gustavo if he could play—although the decoy _was _excellent, if he did say so himself. Besides, it's not like Gustavo was doing anything but sitting in the studio anyway.

"Kelly!" James called as soon as he stepped into the door. "Gustavo!"

Kelly suddenly appeared in front of him. "Gustavo's not very happy..."

"Well, where is he?" James asked impatiently.

"In the studio. You really shouldn't—"

He ignored her, barging into the studio.

"James!" she yelled after him.

Gustavo didn't even look up from the soundboard he was working on. He had very little tolerance for the air headed James. "What do you want, dog?"

James pressed his hands on the soundboard, leaning toward Gustavo, forcing him to look at him. "I have something I want to run by you."

* * *

**Harper's POV**

I knocked on the door of Big Time Rush's room. I'd heard through the grapevine that they had an actually legit swirly slide inside, and absently wondered if it was true. I waited nearly 5 minutes before the door finally opened. When I didn't see someone at my level, I had to look down. It was Kendall's little sister, Katie.

"Um... Is James in?" I asked.

"Ooooh," she scrunched up her face as she said this, "you _just _missed him."

"Do you know where I can find him?" Maybe him being gone was a sign that my idea wasn't such a good one after all. Maybe I should just give up.

"That information will cost you," Katie said. I must have looked immensely shocked, because she said, "Kidding. I'll let it slide since you're new and don't know the ways around here." She put her hands on her hips. She was so tiny. And so cute. "He's at Rocque Records. I'll tell you how to get there for an extra fee."

I smiled slightly. "I know how to get there, thanks."

She pouted. "Darn it."

I laughed. "Thanks!"

* * *

I decided not to go into Rocque Records. I would wait until James came out, even if it meant waiting all day. I drew in a deep breath. I had to do this. It was the only way to make things right.

I actually didn't have to wait very long before James came strutting out of the building. But I was leaning against it, beside the opposite door he came out of, and he didn't see me while looking straight ahead.

I pushed off the brick. He was almost at the sidewalk. "James!" I called out. "Wait up!"

He turned around, and when he saw who it was his forehead crinkled in surprise, like I was the last person he expected to see. Trust me, _he _was the last person on earth _I _wanted to be talking to, especially about a favor.

"Hey, Harp," he said in that quirky way I hated so much as I made my way toward him. "Waiting for me to tell me you've changed your mind about dating me, huh?" He raised an eyebrow, wiggled it, and grinned.

"Not even in your dreams," I retorted.

He raised his eyebrows in question this time. "Well then, you're the last person I expected to find waiting outside for me."

"I know, I know." I rolled my eyes.

"Come to call a truce then?"

"Not even." I clucked my tongue. Then I sighed. "Look, about that apology."

"So that's it! You came to accept!"

"No! Well, maybe! Just listen and freaking shut up, okay? I will only accept your apology on one condition."

* * *

**A/N: 3 words: James. Maslow. urFRENZ. All I have to say. And next chapter will be up shortly, promise :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Big Time Slaughter

**Say Anything You Want, I'll Turn the Music Up**

**Chapter 8: Big Time Slaughter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters from Big Time Rush, nor do I own any songs or lyrics by BTR that might appear.**

"You should totally wear these," Rain said, handing me her long angel wing earrings. "And here, put your hair up..."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up a bit, Harper.

After I got done talking to James—who was shockingly open to my proposition (he'd just shrugged, smiled, and said, "Of course. Friendship is the most important thing ever. And if I can help you with that…" He'd shrugged again. I was more than shocked by his reaction. I mean, I knew his best friends who were all—well, except maybe Carlos, but where he lacked brains like James he made up for in being a sweetie pie—super smart and down to earth _had _to see _something _in him to even _be _friends with him, let alone _best _friends. But still, this was _James Diamond_, the person who, no matter how nice he could seem, had screwed me over so many times. He probably, like every other time, had an ulterior motive, I'd shockingly had to remind myself)—I made a very long trek. Rocque Records hadn't been so far from the Palm Woods, but now I wished I had my car back already.

I finally arrived, and I knocked on the door. I was sweating buckets—not just from walking, but from walking in the nearly 90 degree sunshine—and waiting outside wasn't helping.

Finally I heard the lock click and the door opened slowly.

"What do _you _want?" Rain had asked, about to slam the door in my face.

"Look," I said, grabbing the door so she couldn't, "I know you don't want to talk to me, and I know you don't accept apologies, and I also know you don't realize how much you've hurt me, but I'm still going to be the bigger person here, because I know I also hurt you too. And you still might not forgive me, but I want you to know I _literally _made a deal with the devil to get this peace offering." I reached into my bag to pull them out. "I know how much you love Big Time Rush. They're having a concert here in L.A. in a few days, and, well James gave me two tickets and VIP passes, and I know how hot you think they are and everything, so I just thought maybe you'd go with me—" I handed her the VIP pass on the lanyard and the ticket—"and maybe forgive me too."

"You'd better be glad these are front row," she'd said when I'd given her the ticket, "otherwise you still wouldn't be out of the mud." We both knew she wasn't serious about that though.

And as easy as that was, just like that, we were friends again.

She even apologized back, which was something she _never _did. I didn't want to give James any credit at all for this, but I'd told him the only way I'd accept his apology was if he gave me an extra of each so I could apologize to Rain, and he must've had just a bunch of extra tickets and passes lying around, because he gladly gave them to me right then and there.

Now we were getting ready to go to the concert. We were at her house, and her mom was letting Rain borrow her car since she had finally got her license the week before, and we were picking up Jo and Camille at the Palm Woods.

"Like this," she took my hair, which was currently wild and wavy, how I was planning on wearing it, and put it on top of my head. I mentally kicked myself for letting her take charge of my looks again. She left a few wavy tendrils framing my face.

"Oh my God, you look _so _hot." She turned me toward the mirror. "James won't be able to resist."

I groaned. "I want James _to _resist me. Quick, make me ugly." I reached back to take down my hair with one hand and smudge my makeup with the other.

"No!" She grabbed both of my wrists. Then she sighed. "I was _joking_, Harper. Jeez, did _you _ever think about _apologizing_ to the guy? I mean, you _did _wound his ego, and _he _did apologize for being a douche about it. _I _forgave you. How do you know he won't?"

I shook my head. "_You _don't _live _to make my life a living hell. Plus, you know his type, Rain. He'll stop at nothing until the score is even in his mind; his 'apology' means nothing, I just hope he doesn't try something tonight."

"You know, you two are perfect for each other. As right as you are, you're both equally stubborn. Both uber pig-headed."

"But at least _I _have both a heart and a brain. Are you ready?"

* * *

The venue was completely dark, the crowd buzzing in anticipation—including the three girls I was with—waiting for BTR to come out.

We were right up by the stage, and Rain was completely fangirling. I'd heard a few of their songs, and, although they were admittedly catchy, they weren't my type of music, and I was nowhere near her zone of faithful listener.

"Heads up," Jo said suddenly, and handed me her phone.

_From: Kendall_

_Heads up, apparently James is planning on pulling Harper up on stg 2 sing w/ us._

"The hell he is," I said, handing back her phone. "See him try." I actually was a little nervous though, because although I loved music I couldn't sing a note, and even if I fought back James was super built and muscular and strong (apparently he could bench like over 200, if His Highness himself was to be believed, but I doubted that was possible for anyone).

"I'll call Kendall," Jo said, probably fearing I would punch anyone in the face who tried to pull me onstage. "I know you can't talk, Kendall," she said into the phone, "I know. Just stop him, okay?"

She hung up, then turned back to me. "Apparently Kendall succeeded. We'll see."

Suddenly Kendall's voice rang out in the dark. "Oh, it's gonna be a big night. We're gonna have a good time. It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night."

Right when he sang _night_, there was fog all around BTR and the lights came up. They started dancing in their silly synchronized boy band way as Carlos sang, "1, 2, 3, all my boys and girls, we're gonna party like it's the end of the world..."

I remembered this song. The song that started it all.

They went through their set—without me getting pulled onstage, thank God. And, I didn't want to admit it, but they all had _beautiful _voices, better live, especially James. His voice captivated me all night, and I wanted to kick myself mentally, but for some reason I couldn't, all I could do was listen—and then after the song "'Til I Forget About You", they all walked offstage...except for James.

I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. I got nauseous, and I _literally_ thought I was going to puke. _You're overreacting. Chill. Just because James is by himself without BTR in front of thousands of people doesn't mean he's going for payback. _But that thinking just made me even more paranoid and nauseous, because deep down I knew without a doubt he was.

Stage hands brought out a keyboard as James said, "Hey, guys," into a mic. Thousands of squeal-screams broke out from deranged fangirls. "I hope you don't mind if I do a little something solo." Even more high pitched screams, this time along with calls of, 'I love you, James!' and 'Marry me, James!' so forceful the girls sounded like they literally might pass out and die if it didn't happen.

James winked at the crowd, and the big screens were zoomed in on his face. He was super sweaty, and his hair was no longer perfect but wet and messy, stuck to his face and head. His tan cheeks were a bright red, and he was still trying to catch his breath from that last song and dance. "Good," he said. He got behind the keyboard. All the girls made gasps that indicated they had no idea he could actually play a legit instrument. I was shocked myself.

"This is a song I wrote about the girl who broke my heart." A collective gasp, the fangirls appalled that anyone would do such a thing to their precious and gorgeous James Diamond. My ears were buzzing, and not from the loud music. I saw black dots where the stage should be. "In fact," he continued, "she's in the crowd tonight." Another gasp. Followed by cries of, 'Let's kill her!'. Oh my God. Oh. My. God.

"This song is called 'Harper'." The three girls with me gasped, and the next thing I knew my pale-as-a-ghost face was zoomed in on on the big screen.

"We should get her out of here _now_!" Rain screamed to Jo and Camille over the crowd's roar. Some strange girls around me were glaring and their eyes threatened violence. But I was frozen to the spot. About to pass out.

James started to play a tune that slightly resembled a slow version of "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry.

"I saw you from across the room, so alone, so scared." He had seriously written a song, oh my God. He was actually singing it. In that beautiful voice. "Like a perfect angel, I knew you were the one.

"But then you broke my heart by pushing me away. I never understood what made you walk away. 'Til I found out you don't roll that way."

The crowd laughed. At me. They were laughing at me. My face was still on the big screen. I had been right. This wasn't a way of apology. He had set me up. He had hatched the perfect comeuppance and charmed and played the perfect part, and I took the bait, stupidly thinking he wouldn't try anything with my entourage of _his _friends. I felt so, so stupid.

"Wish I'd've known," he continued on to the chorus, "that you weren't worth falling for. 'Cause now my heart is yours but you only like girls..."

There was no way out of this sea of thousands of people who now hated me because I was the lesbian who broke James Diamond's heart. I felt the tears damming up behind my eyes, and everything became a blur.

I would never ever see James Diamond again. And if I did, I would kill him. Literally.

* * *

**Dun dun duhhh! Hope you guys enjoyed James's revenge and thought it was good enough...**

**-Ky**


	9. Chapter 9: Big Time Loser

**Say Anything You Want, I'll Turn the Music Up**

**Chapter 9: Big Time Loser**

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Bitters more or less yelled. God, the man was _such _an idiot. Or maybe _I _was the idiot. Maybe I should have just called up here. But even if I was the idiot in this case, he was still the bigger one, always.

"I quit," I said through my teeth. I needed this job like I needed air right now; I made good money here, but I still didn't have enough to get my car out of impound yet. But I could be nowhere near the same vicinity, let alone the same building, as James.

"You can't quit," Bitters said. "I fire you—"

"Fire me then."

He turned his nose up. "I didn't even _want _to hire you!—"

"Look, I'm being harassed by one of your residents." Not even a lie. "I can't work here anymore." I had folded my pantsuit as neatly as humanly possible, and now I placed the folded pile on Bitters's desk, with the gold _Pool Boy _name tag right on top. "I'm quitting whether you like it or not."

"You will _never _get a recommendation from me. Don't put me as a reference."

I just shrugged. I could still get a job without references; this was my first job, so obviously it didn't really matter. "Whatever. I'm a hard worker. I'll get a job either way."

I turned around and started to walk away. "You're not getting your last paycheck!" That made me pause, and he knew it would. That wasn't even about being mad at me; the man was just greedy greedy.

Finally I turned back around. "Then I'll sue you for every last cent. There was no contract, nothing saying I had to give like 2 weeks notice or anything like that. Or that you could keep my paycheck when I did the work for it. So if I don't receive it in the mail within a week, I'll sue you in court. I've always wanted to be on Judge Judy." Not that I actually had the money to hire a lawyer and sue him or anything, but I hoped he wouldn't call my bluff.

He didn't, thankfully. He just stared at me, open mouthed, horrified. So I turned around once again to make my confident exit. Only to be waylaid by none other than Carlos Garcia.

"Harper!" Carlos whisper-yelled at me. Thank God he had the good sense for that. "What are you doing here?" Okay, so sunglasses were a sucky disguise; Bitters recognized me, Carlos recognized me, and if they did, then James surely would if he saw me. I made a mental note to borrow a blonde wig from Camille next time I went on this kind of secret mission.

"Trust me," I told Carlos, "this is the last place on earth I want to be. And this is the last time I'll ever be here. I was just telling Bitters I quit."

"Because of James?" Carlos asked, and he sounded somewhat angry. "Look, what he did...was super messed up. But trust me, it's completely over no—"

"You're right," I interrupted. "It is over now. I'm being the bigger person. No hardcore revenge this time, even though he deserves it for what he's done to me. I'm done. He got what he wanted: my utter humiliation. And me finally giving up."

"You don't understand," Carlos said hopelessly. "He wasn't _just _trying to get revenge. He did it—"

"Harper!" He was interrupted this time by both Kendall and Logan. It was Kendall who had yelled my name. Honestly, I didn't want to hear James's friends defend his actions (he could get the balls to do it himself, but even then I wouldn't listen). But what Carlos was saying had me intrigued, and I for once wasn't going to interrupt him. I didn't believe for one second that James had any other motive but rebuilding his ego by making me feel like crap, all because I didn't think he hung the moon and stars like every other female he came in contact with. But only like 2 people had witnessed the club scene. I, on the other hand, was the most hated person in America; everyone on the planet knew my name and face thanks to James's stunt, which was on every tv channel and written about in every tabloid.

"Shhh!" I scolded them. "All of you are here, that means James isn't far off, especially since he probably already heard you, and if he sees me—"

"He won't," said Logan. "You're safe." I raised my eyebrows (I wished I could only raise one, like _some people who shall not be named_, that would be legit).

"He's moping up in 2J. He won't budge," Kendall explained. Very strange. James should be down here flaunting his victory in my and everyone's faces and making fun of me some more; that was who he was. If anyone should be holed up and moping it should be _me_. I was the one getting stuff thrown at me just walking down the street. So what was the deal? I assumed something must have happened with his family or something else that I wasn't privy to, and I took this blessing for what it was and didn't question it.

"Fantastic," I said. The boys' faces made it seem like the opposite.

"Harper," Carlos said. "You should know—"

I shook my head, cutting him off. "Whatever. It's all over now. You probably won't ever see me again, so it doesn't matter. I'll miss you three. Good luck with fame and...everything."

I went through and gave each of them a hug, starting with Logan, who was at the end, and ending with Carlos at the other end. When I reached Carlos I gave him a light kiss on the cheek. He was just so, so sweet (not to mention Jo and Camille would have _killed _me for kissing Kendall and Logan on the cheek). He was just too innocent and childish.

"No chance of that date, huh?" He joked with a smile. He was referring to his conversation with Rain and James that I had overheard the day I blew up at Rain.

I just laughed and shook my head. I hugged him again, but this time I slipped him a note into Carlos's hand and whispered in his ear, "Give this to James." I squeezed his hand with the note in it one last time before waving at the boys and walking away from the Palm Woods.

_You win._

* * *

**James POV**

James finally clicked off the tv after surfing the channels for at least 30 minutes and finding nothing good on. He sighed, leaned his head back on the couch, and shut his eyes.

Just then the door of 2J busted open and James leapt up. When he saw it was only Carlos, he sank back down into the sofa.

"James," Carlos said. "She was just here!"

James just looked at him, not saying a word for once, then turned his head back to face the blank tv.

Carlos shook his head. "James!" he exclaimed, striding up to his friend. "Are you not even gonna go after her?" James said nothing again, and Carlos wanted to slap him to knock some sense into him, but instead he gave up with a sigh. "Here," he handed James the note Harper had given him. "She said to give this to you."

James took the note and unfolded it. It didn't take him more than a second to read it.

He crumpled it up in his hand. Carlos was staring at him with sad eyes, but James knew that though his best friend would always be sympathetic, he still thought James brought this on himself. He couldn't take any of it, not even from his best friend.

"What?" he blurted, practically yelling, just wanting Carlos to stop looking at him like that.

Carlos shook his head again and said, "It's not too late. You should go after her while you have the chance."

James went back to silence, clenching his fists. Carlos left, and he expected Kendall or Logan to walk in immediately after and give him a speech, but thankfully they didn't.

He uncrumpled the note and read it again. This wasn't what he wanted, not at all. Especially not like this. Yes, he was superficial, shallow, and mean because of that when he wanted to be. But people like Harper couldn't see that he did have a heart under that perfect hair; only people like his three best friends could see it.

_You win._

That wasn't true and James knew it. He knew he had lost, big time.


	10. Chapter 10: Big Time Blowup

******Say Anything You Want, I'll Turn the Music Up**

**Chapter 10: Big Time Blowup**

_I just want you to breathe until you take me in.  
But the truth is  
She has no idea, no idea  
That I'm even here,  
That I'm even here.  
She has no idea, no idea  
I'm standing here.  
-"No Idea", Big Time Rush/All Time Low _

**James POV**

James finally realized Carlos was right. He was always so conceited and stubborn, but he _did _have heart and a soft side under that all-over perfectness, he was just terrible at showing it to anyone other than his three best friends. He couldn't imagine being anything but egotistical and too confident around everyone else, except for in a situation like this, but then, a situation like this had never happened, so he'd never had to fight the inner battle of letting his other, non-superficial side, show.

He more-or-less power walked to the lobby, hoping he hadn't waited too long, that it wasn't too late, that he could still catch up with her. Either way, he knew, she knew, he probably wouldn't forgive her, but he had to at least apologize. _How could she not forgive you_? his cocky side asked. _How could she resist The Face?_

Then the other side he was not used to and so desperately wanted to repress said, _Easy. Just like she did before. Just like she always did. _The Face never worked on Harper. He could never remember a time before her that a girl had been able to resist The Face, and he knew what she thought and he also knew she was right: she had wounded his ego badly by her rejection.

He was almost out the doors of the Palm Woods when Kendall and Logan appeared in front of him, arms folded across their chests, blocking his way.

"Hey, James," Kendall said, eyebrow raised. Logan raised one too. "Where ya going?"

"Move," James said. He had the muscle and could take both of them if he had to.

"We can't do that," Logan said. "Sorry."

James let out a frustrated groan. "Guys, _come on_."

His best friends suddenly looked sympathetic. "We told her we wouldn't," Logan explained.

"At least until she has time to get far enough away," Kendall added.

"_Guys_. I have to do this. You know I do." He wanted to say, _You're _my _best friends, aren't you? _but he didn't want his friends to have to pick sides, and anyway, he was the one in the wrong.

His two friends looked at each other, then stepped aside. "Even though we're not supposed to... Go get her," Logan said.

James didn't stay to say anything else. He ran out the doors and down the sidewalk, hoping to catch up. From working out so much, he was a great runner, and wouldn't run out of breath anytime soon.

After about a mile, he realized it _was _too late. She was gone. But then he remembered: Bitters had to have her address somewhere since she'd worked at the Palm Woods.

It would be tough convincing Bitters to give that information up. Especially after getting Harper the job against Bitters's will in the first place.

He sighed; walking back would take a while. He could always call someone to pick him up... He came up with a plan.

He pulled out his iPhone and typed a 'K'. He called Katie Knight, Kendall's younger sister; since she was 11, she had a little flip phone only for emergencies, but this qualified as an emergency, and he could smooth talk Mrs. Knight about it without getting either of them in trouble if he had to.

Katie picked up on the second ring. "Yo."

"Katie. I need your help breaking into Bitters's files and stealing an address."

"It'll cost you," she replied, as he figured. For such a small girl she always drove such a hard bargain.

"Whatever."

* * *

**Harper's POV**

The doorbell rang, and then there was some knocking. I didn't feel like going to the door; I didn't feel like moving from my bed, where I was re-watching every freaking episode of Misfits on my laptop. I was getting death threats from fangirls over the whole James thing; God forbid one of them find my address. But that was probably what had happened.

The knocking continued. I sighed, paused the episode (my favorite yet least favorite, the one where all the ASBO 5 but Nathan and Simon get brainwashed by that creepy chick, and Nathan's powers finally come out...), and got up. I wanted to yell, "Calm your tits!" but my mom would get pissed; she never ever got the door, and she was in her room watching some soap opera.

I opened the front door of my house (we didn't have a peephole, and the window on the door was blocked by intricate white floral designs. This left yelling, "Who's there?" before opening, which my mom always told me to do, but that was embarrassing and people could lie anyway and say there were a cop or something just to get you to open). Only to find none other than James Diamond standing there. I slammed the door right in his perfect face.

"I won't go away until you open the door, Harper," James yelled, banging on it twice as hard. Shoot, shoot, _shoot_. I knew he was persistent, duh, Harper. Crap. My mom would _flip_ with a guy here.

I opened it to say one thing, with every intention of slamming it immediately again once I finished. "I have nothing to say to you, James Diamond. I suggest you leave before I call the cops for harassment—I don't know how you got my address, but that alone is grounds enough—or before I castrate you, whichever happens first." I didn't say he'd also get mauled by all the neighborhood fangirls; I didn't want him to take it the wrong way and think I cared, which I didn't. He could get beaten up and raped and killed by everyone in this neighborhood for all I cared.

I started to slam the door again, but he stopped it with his hand. I wasn't going to go down easy though. I fought as hard as I could to close it, but I was still no match for his muscle. I had to stop myself from staring at the way his muscles were bulging from fighting me. I could keep on all day if had to, just to—

"Harper. Stop."

I sighed. Like I said, he was persistent. No matter what, James Diamond would end up getting his way, one way or another.

I stepped out of the threshold and shut the door.

"What, you're not going to invite me in?" James smirked.

"Shut up." We somehow started walking down the block. "You are going to get me in _so _much trouble. With both my mom for having a boy on the premises, and the law when they find your dead body. And I'm not bluffing either, I have an illegal knife and I'm not afraid to use—"

"Harper." He cut me off and I hated him even more. _Don't look at him_, I told myself. I knew I couldn't look in those deep hazel eyes... He put his hands on my shoulders to stand us closer together, to face each other, but I jumped away at his touch and gave him the most cutting glare possible. Realizing it was no use, he sighed, resigned, running a hand through that perfectly straight, perfectly brown hair... _Stop. You hate him. No amount of gorgeousness can change the fact that he's a shallow douche. No apology can change that either. Don't forgive him. Remember what happened last time? Don't. _I hated him for the way I always had to suddenly pep talk myself thanks to him.

"I came to apologize—"

"Save it, James," I shot. "I don't want or need an apology from you."

He looked a little angry. "I _need _to apologize, so it doesn't matter if you want to hear it or not. I'm going to apologize anyway." Whoa. Who was this person and what had he done with James? _It's all an act_, I reminded myself. _He still just wants to get into your pants._

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I know I took things too far, and I'm sorry. Okay? Are we good?"

I laughed bitterly. "It's going to take a _lot _more than that. Some apology. Still too conceited to even give a real one, huh?"

"Look, can we just pretend neither of us hurt the other one and be friends?"

"_Friends?_ Why would I want to be friends with _you_? After what you put me through?" He started to say something, but I didn't let him finish. "No. My life is a _living hell_, thanks to you, James. Any type of personal revenge I could have dealt with. You writing a freaking song about me I could have dealt with." I was strong. I never let anyone see me cry, and he was the last person I wanted to see me cry. But I grew angrier and angrier with every word, letting it all out, and the tears came too. I was miserable. "But in front of your _fans_? The whole world knows. I can't even go out in public without getting death threats!"

I was practically sobbing now. "I may not have many friends, but I worked _so hard _my whole life to get to where I am. And now what? The _entire world _hates me. Literally. Hate. Me. Because I 'broke your heart'. Was it worth it, James? Maybe for your heartless soul, because even though I'm hysterical right now you could probably care less." He looked hurt. I didn't care. "Did I really freaking break your heart, James? I'll tell you: no, I didn't. I broke your ego, your perfect image, that's what I broke. To you I was just another female to get in bed, but I saw right through you and you couldn't _stand _that. So you had to go and take everything. You get your fame and your money and your albums and your fangirls who always love you because they don't know what a jerk you are, and I get my reputation taken away, my life ruined. The best part: you did it _on purpose_. You had to know this would happen. It's amazing how you just don't care about anyone but yourself and _your_ image."

"Harper," he reached out and I jumped back even farther this time.

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME! _You've ruined my life enough! And yeah, maybe I shouldn't have poured that drink over your head and should have just let you have your way and things would be different now. And maybe if you were the type of person who knew you were gorgeous but wasn't a jerk about it and didn't flaunt it and didn't try to make a pass at every thing with boobs I could've been able to like you. As more than a friend, even. But I knew your type; I just didn't know you were the worst of all. And if I had it to do over again? I would _still _pour the Coke over your head.

"Those three boys you call your best friends? You don't deserve them. At all. You're heartless and cruel and they're the sweetest boys in the world. I don't know what it will take for them to realize what you are, or what kind of spell you have them under. But they deserve a friend like them, not _you_."

He didn't say anything. I was still crying. It hit me that I probably would have to homeschool now or something, and that made it worst. "Stay away from me," I said, no longer yelling, but in a low voice that would still get the point across. "Go. Now."

He left. I fell to my knees on the sidewalk, still sobbing.

* * *

**Wow, that felt so long when I was writing it haha. **

**How about them boys on the Christmas special? I swear their harmonies...**

**So. James's new haircut. Gusta? No gusta? I like it. But I love his hair long. But I love it either way haha**

**Also I have a new one-shot I'm working on about the boys' weekend in Vegas...**

**Thanks for all the love! And check out my new Jatie story, _You're Not Invisible!_**

**_-_Kylie**


	11. Chapter 11: Big Time Recovery Plan

**********Say Anything You Want, I'll Turn the Music Up**

**Chapter 11: Big Time Recovery Plan**

"Oh my God," Rain said, pulling me into her house and shutting the door. "What's wrong?" She wrapped me up in a hug. "What happened?"

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop crying. Not only was I sick of hiding everything under my hard-ass exterior, my words to James not only succeeded in hurting him, but they struck my heart as the absolute inescapable truth. "James came to my house," I told her.

"Oh my God," she repeated, furrowing her eyebrows angrily. "I'm gonna—"

"Don't," I interrupted her. If my death threats were bad, Rain's were twenty times more graphic, gory, etc. Not that hearing the ways she would mutilate and torture and decapitate James wouldn't make me feel a _whole _lot better, right now I just felt like feeling sorry for myself and having the focus on _my _pain and actually _doing _stuff to make me feel better and get my mind off of everything.

"Come on," Rain said, taking my hand and pulling me toward her room, "I know _exactly _what will make you feel better. Big Time Recovery Plan part 1."

I didn't ask. Part of me was already sort of feeling better just from being here, was excited to see what she would come up with, but the other part of me, as always, was wary of her craziness. That was just my best friend though, and I loved her for it.

Rain's room, as it had been for as long as I could remember, was covered in large posters of shirtless Taylor Lautner and Zac Efron (this one had a white frame around it, though I had no idea why, since Rain swore up and down she didn't like Zac Efron), along with small posters from those teen-y magazines Popstar and Bop and Tiger Beat.

The small magazine posters were the ones she headed for, reaching out and ripping a few with four very familiar faces off the wall. "I hope you know I love you a lot to take away from my wall of sexy," she said jokingly. I knew she was serious though. If it weren't for my plight the posters of Big Time Rush would stay on the wall for her to make out with every day.

Then she went to a dresser drawer full of CDs, rummaging through then pulling one out and holding it up for me to see: BTR's CD.

She walked out of her room, and I silently followed, not asking what in the world she was up to but figuring it had something to do with destroying every shred of her BTR merch. She went into the kitchen and pulled an Aim 'n Flame out of a drawer, then headed out the adjoining door that lead to the garage. So we were setting stuff on fire. Excellent.

Rain's house didn't have a backyard, which was a foreign concept to me. But none of the houses in her neighborhood did. The houses' garages were in the back, connected to the driveways which were connected to the alley you drove in to get to your driveway or garage. It was so weird; I'd always had both a driveway and garage at the front of my house, as well as a spacious backyard.

Since there was no backyard, her stepdad kept the grill in their garage, which was unused by cars unless it was rainy. She pulled the grill out to the driveway; neither her mom nor stepdad was home, so the driveway was empty. It was perfect.

She dropped the ripped and rumpled posters into the grill. "Wait," I said. I pulled them out and if any of them were not so torn that you could still see James, I tore his face off and ripped it up into a million little shreds. I dropped all the tiny pieces into the grill, then put the posters back in. I felt really bad about burning Logan, Kendall, and especially Carlos, but some sick part of me said they were associated with James, it had to be done. "There."

Rain grinned. She flicked the Aim 'n Flame a couple of times until she successfully had fire.

"Would you like to do the honors?" she asked.

"No duh!" I said, grabbing the lighter out of her hand, trying to put my hand exactly where hers had been on the trigger so I didn't have to re-try for fire (it always took me forever). I lit the posters, turning the lighter everywhere until every part of them was in flames. I smiled.

Rain then handed me the BTR CD. I dropped it in, and the lit paper engulfed it with flames. I didn't care about the smell of the burnt plastic, and neither of us cared if the neighbors complained. I felt so released. One less person hearing James Diamond's stupid singing.

"Do you want to watch it burn for a while?" Rain asked.

Just then my phone buzzed, and I pulled it out of my back pocket.

_New Message  
From: Camille_

I opened the message.

_You should probably turn on the TV. Any tabloid channel._

That was suspicious. "We can come back," I told Rain.

We walked into her house and I was turning on her big screen as there was a knock on the door. "Got it," she said as I channel surfed.

She walked back over with Faith in tow. Right as I found a channel ostensibly playing what Camille wanted me to see.

"Look what—" Rain started, but I cut her off with a loud "shhhh!"

James Diamond was on the TV.

Both girls turned their attention toward it. "Holy—" Rain started, but cut herself off before I could shhh her again.

"In a press conference," a voiceover said, "James Diamond, from the popular boy band Big Time Rush, apologizes to fans and friends." The audio cut to what James was saying.

"I'd like to apologize," he said, flashing a perfect white smile and not looking very apologetic at all, just looking like he was playing up his hotness for the cameras. "At our L.A. show a few nights ago, I sang a song; I had no intention of offending anybody." Using big words. Ha. I knew someone had to have written that for him, probably Logan. He didn't have the capacity.

"See, the song was actually an inside joke between me and a friend of mine: Harper—the girl the song was named after." Inside joke. Yeah. I wanted to strangle him more than ever. "We have this thing where we prank each other, then try to get revenge with a better prank." Oh. My. God. He was NOT making up some bull story.

"As a disclaimer"—another big word, who was feeding him this crap? His brain was smaller than a pea—"Gustavo Rocque nor the other members of Big Time Rush had anything to do with writing this song. It was all me. And it was pretty great, if I do say so myself." He grinned at the cameras again, flipped his perfect hair, and everyone in the press conference laughed.

"So what I'm trying to say is, Harper is not really a lesbian, and I was never in love with her, and she never broke my heart. It was all a joke. I hope I did not disappoint any of my fans." Of course, turn this back to himself.

I couldn't watch anymore. I turned it off.

"He sickens me," Rain sympathized for my benefit, even though I knew she had mentally squealed and melted inside when he flashed those pearly whites and flipped his hair.

"Brutal," Faith agreed; her favorite out of the band was Kendall anyway, which was completely fine with me, and got her more friend points than Rain—okay, maybe not really—since I had no beef with Kendall and he was really cool. In fact, Faith had never seemed to like James at all; she didn't even think he was hot. Which, again, was fine with me, but even though I hated him with every cell in my body even _I _couldn't deny he was hot...

"Sorry," I said, apologizing for cutting Rain off earlier and not really paying attention to Faith. I hugged her.

"It's cool. I understand," she replied. Then she got excited. "So. Who wants to crash the BIGGEST party of the year?"

"OhmyGod, ME!" Rain said.

"Uh, YEAH!" I replied. I may not have been the clubbing or partying type, but crashing a party of a popular that I was not invited to... that was a different story. Plus, it would make me feel even better, especially after my better mood had been almost completely shattered by _his _press conference stunt.

"Big Time Recovery Plan part 2!" Rain said as if she had read my mind. "This will be _fantastic_!"

Faith smiled. "It's a big costume/masquerade ball, for Brie's 18th birthday." Brie was a senior at our school, a popular, who I had no idea _how _she was even popular, and I didn't really like her because she always tried to one up me in any classes we had together, even though I was totally smarter.

"EVEN BETTER!" Rain cried. "Oh my God, they will NEVER know if we're in costume, and we have those sexy feather masks; I want one with diamonds..."

I turned to Faith as Rain, per usual, rambled on. "When is it?"

"Saturday night," she said.

"That barely gives us time to find sexy costumes," Rain continued, "but we'll so do it. We'll totally be able to sneak in even if there's like a guest list or something."

"Doubt there will be," I said. "Even though us lowlifes didn't get invites, it's still gonna be too huge for that."

Faith nodded in agreement.

"Shopping!" Rain said. "Another part in the Big Time Recovery Plan!"

Faith was starting to ignore her rambling again. "I can give you guys directions if you don't know how to get there."

"Where is it?" I asked. She looked at me as if I should have known, as if _everyone _in the school knew. But how could I since _she _had told me about it?

"It's at The Palm Woods."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! :)**

**Thank you all my lovely fans for the great feedback! I love it so keep it coming! Apparently fanfiction didn't notify like anyone who has this on alert the last time I updated :/ Hopefully you all got it this time!**

**I love you all, and please check out my Jatie story _You're Not Invisible_ and my Kendall story _You're Not Alone_. And hopefully I'll also have a new James Maslow story up soon! Thanks guys!**

**-Kylie**


	12. Chapter 12: Big Time Surprise

******Say Anything You Want, I'll Turn the Music Up**

**Chapter 12: Big Time Surprise**

"I'm not going. _I'm not going_. Have fun crashing the party without me. I'll just, I don't know, sit at home crying while watching _Keith_ and secretly fawning over Jesse McCartney's hotness in that movie, okay?"

"Listen to you!" Rain cried, grabbing my arm and pulling me to sit down on her bed. I had jumped up and was about to race out the door the second the words _The Palm Woods_ came out of Faith's mouth.

"Don't be a party pooper, Harper," Faith agreed, and I thought maybe Rain had possessed her party because that was totally unlike Faith. She was normally always neutral about these things, Rain was the pushy one.

"Seriously? How can you two _not _even take my side? You know I had to shut down my twitter, facebook, and even tumblr because of all the hate mail I get? Why would I go to a party at his _house_?"

"Harper!" Rain cried. "It's a masquerade ball! He won't even recognize you. Come on, we'll get you one of those intricate masks, with like, feathers going all the way down or something. And anyway, he's not even _invited _to the party."

"And we were?" I shot back, and that shut her up because she realized what I was saying, but I vocalized it anyway. "That's not stopping us from crashing; what's to stop a girl crazy guy like that from crashing? Why do you think those girls paid big bucks to have their party at the Palm Woods anyway? They _knew _there would be famous people c and that was exactly what they wanted!"

"Okay, point proven," Rain said. "But I still think you're just being stubborn. There is no way he will recognize you."

"He will," I said, "trust me."

"I mean," Rain continued as if I'd said nothing, "look at that movie Rags. The guy is hot as hell, he's her _best friend, _and she still didn't recognize him at the party thing. Even though, you know, it was obviously his voice and stuff, and even when he kissed her—"

"Rain! That's a _movie_. No one is that stupid in real life! Well, he-who-shall-not-be-named might be that stupid when it comes to almost everything, but even he would recognize me, especially after everything. Anyway, I can't show my face—even masked—there again, Bitters will through me out." Yeah, totally viable excuse Harper.

Rain snorted at that last bit, then sighed. "You're not gonna budge, are you?"

"Nope." I folded my arms over my chest. "You two have fun. And if you do by chance see James, pour another coke over his head for me. It's the least he deserves."

"Better yet, I'll smash his face in the punch bowl," Rain grinned.

I smiled half-heartedly. "Please and thank you." I didn't miss Rain's conspiratorial glance at Faith though, as if one way or another they were going to drag me to the Palm Woods. Over my dead body. I'd kill them both first.

* * *

It was the day before the party at the Palm Woods, and Rain was trying to torture me by twirling around in her dress, getting me to help with her mask, etc. I knew what she was doing: she was trying to manipulate me into going by showing me how fun it would be. Too. Bad.

She was right in the middle of putting on another pair of shoes to see if it matched her dress when she abruptly stopped and groaned. "That is IT! I have had it with this boo-hoo pity party you've got going on! What happened to the Recovery Plan, hmm? You're not even _trying_. You're _still _letting this stupid idiot ruin your life. It's _over_. He apologized on live TV, and even if he didn't really mean that, he _tried _to apologize to you. What are you gonna do, spend the rest of your life in front of the computer having _no _fun in witness protection program?"

"I have loads of fun on the computer," I mumbled.

"Oh my God," she said with a shake of her head. "I know you hate him. I hate him too for what he did to you. But I hate him mostly because you're letting what he did take away your life. He's famous, yeah, there's nothing you can do about the fangirls except actually go into witness protection. But you _can't _let them keep you from having a social life. Now, you are going to go to this party if I have to drug you and hogtie you!"

"I am _not. _Any other party, anywhere else. It's just using good judgment not to go somewhere where he'll for sure ruin my night."

She groaned again. "Before you say I'm taking his side or anything—I'm not. I want what's best for _you_. I want the old Harper back that I love, not this miserable one."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm _saying_," she said, as if I was thick, "you need to make amends; not really make amends, but the _real _reason you won't forgive him or even let go of the whole thing: you're too stubborn to admit defeat."

"Millions of people," I whispered. "He mortified me in front of thousands of fans. Millions of people."

"I know, and that sucks. And again, not taking his side, but your pigheadedness is what started the whole thing to _begin _with. You could have just left, but being you, you had to 'teach him a lesson' and pour a Coke over his head. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but did he _not _take a slice of your humble pie because he learned he was a jerk and freaking apologize at your _house_? Whatever. Don't let anything I said get through your massively thick skull. I'm your _best friend _though, Harper. I know the truth, or at least knew before he took it too far anyway."

"What is that?" I whispered. I couldn't speak up.

"You _like—_well, _liked—_him. Had feelings for him. You enjoyed your little game, because it brought you closer. And you saw something in him—maybe what those 3 best friends of his see—that told you maybe he wasn't all that shallow, and you wanted to see if you could bring out that sweet side, but both of you are exactly the same and neither wanted to lose."

"You're wrong. I _never _had feelings for James Diamond. I never even contemplated any of that bull crap you just said about trying to bring something out in him or whatever—"

"Maybe not consciously—"

"What, you're a psychic now, you can read _my _subconscious when I can't? Give it up, Rain. I hate him, I hate his type, stupid stuck up jocks that have the world handed to them on a platter. And FYI, I _have _admitted defeat, okay, I told him he won, and that was the end."

"Harper, please."

"Your persistence is annoying. But I'm not giving in. We can go clubbing again instead, even though I hate that."

"Do I have to drag your butt to the Palm Woods so you can talk to him?"

"You wouldn't dare. You say you're trying to be my friend, but if you were you wouldn't be trying to hurt me like this."

Just then the doorbell rang. I assumed it was Faith or something until she said, with a guilty lowering of her head, "Look, don't hate me."

"What did you do? YOU GAVE HIM YOUR ADDRESS?" She rushed off to the door. "No, come back here! Fine, I'm going out the back door."

She grabbed my arm. "Harper! I'll be there the whole time so neither of you can try anything. Anyway. He contacted _me_, asking if there was anything he could do. He says he really wants to make it up to you, and I believe him, I don't believe he's all bad as you say."

"He could _never _make it up to me, not in a _million—"_

She threw the door open and I stopped abruptly. "Hi, James," she said with a weak smile. I was so close to ripping out her throat.

I would have gone at James too, except for the fact that he looked terrible—still gorgeous as ever, but dark bags under his eyes, bloodshot hazel eyes, and his hair didn't look as perfectly placed as usual.

"Yes, hi, James," I repeated stiffly, mostly to throw him off. It worked; his mouth opened into a round O and he looked like my speaking to him was the shock of the century. I was honestly shocked myself.

I had control, and I was going to keep it. "Look, there's a party at the Palm Woods tomorrow night, and I'm going. I had better not see you, not even have any _inkling _that you're there—"

"I can't promise that," he said with a smirk, but his eyes didn't sparkle like usual. He sobered up. "Kidding. Fine. You don't want me there, I won't be there. I really am sorry for everything, Harper. I even went to the press and told—"

I snorted. "That was totally staged. Who wrote your speech with all those SAT words, Logan?"

He didn't respond, and I sighed. "I can't forgive you. I can try, like now, to be civil if I _happen _to see you, but purposely crossing paths such as you showing up at a party you know I'll be at? Another story."

"Maybe I already had my costume and everything for that party," he quipped.

My mouth twitched. "Whatever. I'll _try _not to rip your throat out if I _happen _to see you. But don't come purposely looking for me, and if any of your fans so much as _tries—_"

"I'm trying to fix things with the fans." He sighed. "I didn't want it to be like this, Harper."

"Yeah, well, it is like this. Maybe both of us are to blame, but you had no right involving the whole world, and I will never see you as anything but a jerk."

He snorted this time. "See you 'round."

"You won't," I retorted.

He smiled, not a real smile but an evil grin I was so used to. "I wouldn't bet on that, Harp."

* * *

**Thanks for all the support guys! Next update will be much sooner, I promise :3 I have plans ;)**

**-Kylie**


	13. Chapter 13: Big Time Delay

**Say Anything You Want, I'll Turn the Music Up**

**Chapter 13: Big Time Delay**

"Here we go, skanks!"

"Are you sure they're not gonna ask to see invitations or something?" I asked nervously. Truthfully I was still dreading going because of James, despite our (forced) confrontation.

Rain glanced at me as if I was stupid. "Pretty sure we've been over this like a million times. It's not like it's exclusive. Brie wants this to be like the biggest party ever, so she could care less who's there as long as there's like a thousand people."

_Not helping_, I thought, wishing she could be remotely nice tonight. I should be the one annoyed. She was the one who invited freaking James Diamond over here and forced me to talk to him.

We were just about to start heading out through the garage when the doorbell rang. Faith and I both glanced at Rain. "Is someone else riding with us?" Faith asked her.

"No..." Rain said. "Must be someone for Mom or a Jehovah's Witness or something..."

We all went to the door; our masks weren't on yet, not until we just before we got out of the car to walk into the party—Rain's was so extravagant (_she _got the one with the feathers going literally all the way to the ground) that it would have gotten ruined sitting down in the cramped car, and anyway they made seeing difficult (for me anyway). My mask was gorgeous but simple, black to match my formal sleek dress with blue undertones to give more color.

Rain looked out the peephole, then turned around quickly. "Let's go," she whispered. "Come on." She tried to steer us toward the back way again.

"Who was it? Why are you acting so weird?" I pushed past her, hard as it was in my heels, and went to the door.

"Shhhhh, just pretend we're already gone," she whispered again. She sighed. "Never mind, he's probably heard you already."

"He wh—?" I looked out the peephole. I should have known. He was super super super annoying, like stalker annoying. James Diamond was standing outside, waiting for the door to be answered.

I turned around quickly. "We're gone already." I started pushing them.

"Harper? I can hear you. I know you haven't left yet."

"Shoot me," I mumbled. I drew in a breath and opened the door. "What do you want?" I asked. "I thought we established everything already." He looked absolutely amazing in a suit. I wanted to slam the door in his face.

"You look... amazing," he said quietly.

I didn't want to, but I said, "Thank you," anyway. I prayed I wasn't blushing, but my face felt hot so I knew I probably was betraying myself. "Now, what did you come here for?"

"I just... wanted to say that I will not be crashing that party. I know you don't really want me there even though you said... it's the least I could do, considering how I've treated you."

"No, James, you can go to the party." This was stupid. Was he just looking for an excuse to come here or something, because that's what it seemed like to me. "I don't care. I thought we already had this conversation. I really am just so tired of always fighting with you. Just go to the freaking party and have fun with your friends. You _live _at the Palm Woods and you'll be bored out of your mind sitting in your apartment knowing there's a masquerade ball going on downstairs."

He didn't reply. I didn't feel like waiting for him to. I started to close the door. Then I opened it back up. "Come on. We'll give you a ride back to the Palm Woods."


End file.
